


Long time no see, daddy dearest (Levi x Levi's daughter)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Father-Daughter Relationship, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, No Smut, Other, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, Sorry Not Sorry, but not with levi, okay maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after being abandoned by her father, (Y/N) turned to a life of crime. she and her best (and only) became so notorious, it was up to they survey corps to arrest them. When they are captured their punishment is to join the fight against the titans, but what is worse? fighting titans or keeping her identity a secret from her captain, her father.</p><p>-on hiatus-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=989srijf4OA  
> mood music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=989srijf4OA  
> mood music

"Papa?" I ask, looking up at the man holding my hand.  
He hid his face under a hood. He was acting strange, i think he is crying. He just sniffled a little. Daddy, crying? No, he is the strongest man in the entire world!   
We stopped in front of a door, he crouched down and looked into my eyes.  
"(Y/N), listen to me." He said seriously as i watched a tear roll down his face. "Some people really dont like me and want to hurt me. If they find out about you, they will hurt you to hurt me. I care about you alot. This woman is going to look after you, she is like a mother to me. You wont be able to see me, but know i am always watching and protecting you. I love you (Y/N). Take this to remember me by."  
Then he knocked on the door and pushed a shiny object in my hands, kissed me on the forehead and then turned and ran off.  
"Bye papa! I love you too!" I called just as the door opened.  
An elderly woman looked down at me and smiled warmly. I stared up at her curiously with my dark grey eyes.  
"You must be (Y/N). Come in, come in!" She sang, ushering you in.  
I stepped inside and looked around, surprised that papa was okay with you being here. The old woman crouched down and said "Call me Grandma lily, can i get you anything?"  
I looked down at the object papa gave me. It was a locket. I opened it and saw a picture of him and a picture of me in either side of the locket. I slowly looked up at the woman while putting the locket around my neck. "Some cleaning supplies please" I said seriously.  
grandma lily looked at me shocked for a second then burst out laughing. "Five years old and already so much like your father"


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/-ew__WkN7-4  
> mood music

My eyes snapped open. I looked down at myself. I actually slept. Wow. I don't really sleep much. I blame that on my shitty insomnia. Today is my birthday. I looked over at my window, remembering when my old man would have gave a damn. He would have left a present on my window sill. The first time, my sixth birthday. There was a brand new, freshly stolen (I presume) 3DMG on the floor by the window. A big (F/C) bow tied around it, with a tag saying **'Alles gute zam geburtstag, miene kliene göre.'** _('happy birthday, my little brat.' In German,  because that is what the characters speak, attack on titan is set in Germany. )_ I was so pleased, I vowed to make my father proud and perfect the 3DMG just like I had seen him do so many times before. I never got anything since my ninth birthday.    
  
but apparently today, I did. Anger boiled up inside of me. So he thinks he can stop all communication with me, not even the occasional letter anymore, and suddenly start again?!? That arsehole. I got out of bed and stomped over to the window, ready to destroy what he gave me. I tore open the small box on my windowsill and stared at it contents, shocked. There was a simple ring with a flower design on top of a piece of paper. Sinking to the floor, I took them out and read the note.   
  
**Alles Gute zum Geburtstag , Balg . Deine Mutter hätte gewollt, dass Sie dieses haben.**  
_(Happy Birthday, Brat. Your mother would have wanted you to have this. )_  
  
That was it. Six long years. That is all. I slipped the ring onto my finger and opened the locket hanging from my neck. Three faces looked a back at me. The first of my father, his usual cold gaze, slightly softned with love. Me, five years old and yet, as grandma lily used to say, I was already so much like my father.  My face was emotionless, apart from the small smile that played about my lips. And finally, my mother. I never new her because she died while giving birth to me but I knew from this picture that I had inherited her (H/C) locks. She smiled a warm loving smile at me. She must have been a truly beautiful woman.  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek.   
  
"What am I gonna do grandma?" I whispered to myself."you're dead, mama is dead and papa is gone. Why am I so alone?


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/KB9K0zGfCr8  
> mood music

I stood looking down the tallest tower in the underground. I stared into the filthy cesspool below. People starving, children crying, murder, stealing. It's pretty fucking shit - really shit- but it's home. I turned around, pulling up my hood. The military police I had been running from zoomed after me in their 3DMG, having seen me.  
I took out the heavy blades from my own 3DMG around my hips. Smirking, I put my arms out wide and leaned backwards so I fell off the side of the building. The wind whipped my hair out from under my hood. The military police looked down at me, thinking I was committing suicide. Wishful thinking shit heads. I laughed as I shot out my 3DMG wires, hooking onto the roof above them. I hurtled towards them, taking pleasure in their site scared faces. Oh, I do love it when I make people shit themselves. My speed threw me up when I retracted my wires. I flipped over their heads, landing on my feet, ready to fight. One of them got the courage to speak.  
"Are you going to use blades meant for TITAN on HUMANS" they said, adding a mocking "Schatten" ('shadow' this is reader - chans nickname on the streets of the underground)  
"well that's the plan. Seeing as we are using nicknames I'm going to call you arsehole 1, arsehole 2 and arsehole 3." I replied in a cool,  emotionless voice.  
"you mother fu-"  
"you do have a point though." I interrupted, putting away my blades.  
"so are you going to come with us?" Said arsehole 2, taking my attitude as defeat.   
"The,  no. You think I'm going to waste TITAN blades in little shits such as your self" I replied, I thought it was the obvious answer but it seems that these dumb fucks don't know anything.   
They raised their eyebrows and looked me up and down. Yeah I'm 5ft tall, get off my dick about it - jeez.  I sighed, cracking my knuckles.   
"let's get this over with, I don't have all day. I want to be home in time for dinner." And too clean, I added mentally.y house has been messy all day, it's been bugging me.  
  
-time skip brought to you by levi 's hand sanitizer-  
  
a few minutes later, the three arsehole were unconscious. Their hits didn't do any damage.  
"show off" a voice said nonchalantly behind me. I knew that voice, I turned around to face her.  
"I know you so well (Y/N). I know exactly what you are thinking in that spiky (H/C) little head of yours. You are thinking about how al awesome you think you are, but you're not, because I'm more awesome than you."   
I pulled my hood down, putting my hand on my hip. "It's nice to you too ,Kiera" I said back to her.  
She wore an Identinal cloak to mine, hers was dark blue and mine was (F/C). She was mixed race and had chocolate brown eyes, with what I call 'afro hair' (she argues that it clearly isn't, but it is) pulled into a low ponytail. Apparently she is one of the last Africans left, ever since the titans came. I think she also had Irish heritage. We don't pay attention to race much. Apparently people used to start WARS over such a thing. Like jesus fuck,  you would think there would be bigger things to worry about.  
"I didn't forget" she said, a grin spreading across her face. She took a deep breath. I realised.  
"Don't you fucking d-"I started.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" She dramatically chanted.  
"Shut up! You will wake the unconscious arseholes up!" I hissed.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"  
"Ah, screw it." I gave up and started to dance around.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR (Y/N), HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!"she finished with a bow.  
"you sounded shit." I stated.  
"you love my singing"  
"no, I don't."  
"well that's a shame" she smiled innocently, taking a bottle of whisky and a bag of my favourite food from behind her " you won't be getting this"  
"you sounded like a mother fucking angel" I replied flatly.   
"ooh what an unexpected change of mind" she sarcastically exclaimed.   
"gimmie"  
I snatched them out of her hand, then turned and whizzed of the building on my 3DMG.   
"race you back!" I called over my shoulder.   
"challenge accepted!" I heard the whistle of a second 3DMG " let's go shortie!"  
bitch. 


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/KRBpyReflpg  
> mood music

 

"I remain victorious. " I breathed. I always win, people say I'm 'better that humanities strongest', whoever that is. All I know is that he is some guy who joined the survey corps, I never stick around for the rest. At least he didn't join the military police that serve the king in the inner most wall because of their skills. I remember what my dad used to say.   
  
  
  
 _Papa sat in his chair, a grim expression on his face, holding his teacup in his weird way._  
 _"arsehole MPs. " He muttered._  
 _I gasped,"Papa!!" I chided, dropping the toy I held in shock._  
 _uncle Farlan scooped me up off the floor where I was sitting and cuddled me, lightly covering my ears._  
 _"No swearing infront of the children! Do you want her growing up with a sailor's mouth?" He scolded papa._  
 _"UN. CLE. FAR. LAN. PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW." I shouted,  wildly thrashing in between words._  
 _"Farlan, put the brat down, she is too loud." Papa ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes._  
 _Farlan put me down and pretended to be sad. "You know levi you two are so alike. You both have fighting spirit and both hate me." He moped._  
 _I quickly quickly ran over Farlan and hugged his leg then ran over to papa._  
 _"I'm loved!" Farlan sarcastically declared._  
 _me and papa turned around and said "Shut up Farlan" at the same time._  
 _"ooh, scary." Farlan muttered,  taking a step back after seeing our faces._  
 _I turned around to papa and saw his angered expression._  
 _"Papa are the military police doing bad again?" I asked._  
 _"yeah, they rate themselves over our safety.  Their job is to protect us. They beat the shit out of a boy because he was carrying bread they thought he only had because he stole it. He probably had a starving family at home that worked hard for that food- don't ever be a coward like them (Y/N)."_  
 _" I won't papa, because I will always have you." I told him, looking at him with all the hope a little girl should have in her father._  
 _"yeah brat," He smiled warmly and ruffled my hair, "I will"_  
  
  
  
"Nah, I just let you win because either was your birthday." Kiera said, snapping me back to reality.   
"you sure it's not just because I'm better than you in the 3DMG?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"pretty sure."  
"It's not my birthday everyday you know."  
"Shut up"  
I opened the door to my house,  happy to finally be able to clean.  
"(Y/N), chill. I can feel your need to clean from here. Your house is fine." We took off our boots.  
"the fuck did you just say?" I glared at her as we took off our cloaks.  
"let me begin my three part apology by saying I think that you are a wonderful human being-"  
"save it." I threw some cleaning supplies at her." You can make it up to me by cleaning"  
no one fucks with my cleaning. No one. I remember when I used to fuck with dad's cleaning. That never went to well.   
  
  
  
  
 _" oi, brat" I felt a light smack on the back of my head. "Don't sweep against the grain of the wood."_  
 _"but papa-"_  
 _"if you want your friend Kiera to come over them you will learn how to clean." He said, walking into another room with a mop._  
 _that was never the only thing that he got annoyed about._  
 _"(Y/N), wipe up properly,  you are leaving smears everywhere."_  
 _"you don't clean the futon by beating it like that!!"_  
 _"don't mix plastic with paper. "_  
 _"wash your hands"_  
 _"There is still food on that plate, brat"_  
 _"dust the vase properly, (Y/N)."_  
 _"brat"_  
 _"(Y/N)_  
 _"Brat"_  
 _"(Y/N)"_  
 _"Brat"_  
 _all day over and aver whenever I got something wrong._  
 _""(Y/N)"_  
 _"(Y/N)"_

 

_"(Y/N)" Kiera snapped."Are you okay? You keep spacing out- you're crying."_   
_I wiped my face."I'm just allergic to your bullshit cleaning skills"_   
_"um...sure" she sounded unconvinced. "Hey what's this?" She picked up my hand to look at the ring on my finger._   
_"dad left it on my windowsill this morning.  He left a note saying it was my mother's. " I muttered._   
_Kiera pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair, just like a sister would._   
_" you're lucky you know, I can't stand human contact, you're the only person that gets this kind of treatment. You should feel honoured." She laughed._   
_"fuck off" I pushed her off and laughed with her. " back to work"_   


 

 

 

we both sat in my living room. Me sprawled on my arm chair, Kiera lying on the sofa. We looked at lily ' s empty arm chair. She used to knit there all day while I cleaned or went stealing with Kiera. She would knot blankets to give to the poorer when the nights were cold.  
" do you miss her?" I asked. The words just slipped out. Ugh, what the fuck is wrong with me today?  
"Yeah, do you remember when she caught us drinking when we were thirteen? She was so pissed. She said 'you could have at least hid it a little better? How will you avoid getting arrested if you are so obvious with this?'" Kiera chuckled nostalgically,  taking a swig from the whiskey bottle.  
"Pretty sure she was some kind of mob boss back in the day."  
I held out my hand for the whiskey. Kiera wiped the top of the bottle with her sleeve.   
"Some times I wonder who the real clean freak is."  
I took the bottle from her hand. She grunted a laugh in response.  
I raised the bottle" to grandma lily!" I drunk from the bottle and passed the bottle to Kiera.   
"one he'll of an old lady" she toasted, wiping the bottle and drinking some.


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/gk-aCL6eyGc  
> mood music

_Your sweet little eyes,_  
_your little smile is all I remember._  
_those fuzzy memories mess with my temper._  
  
Levi's POV  
  
" levi " called a deep voice from behind me. This room was fucking filthy, eyebrows can't respect that I'm cleaning. I stopped scrubbing the floor and dropped the rag back in the bucket. The filth was still there insulting my eyes.  
"tch" I stood up, joints popping from hours of staying in the same position and turned around. Erwin, the tall bastard, raised on titan sized eyebrow. He still expects kiss - ass treatment, huh?  
"something on your mind? " He asked, more amused than concerned "you have been scrubbing that same spot for an hour."  
"Tch" was all I said.  
"well whatever the reason, we are going to the underground to arrest two criminals. They are know as _'_ **Schatten** _'_  and **'Einsamer wolf** ' _(lone wolf in German)_  . They have been breaking the law for too long. However, they are extremely skilled on the  
3DMG. It would be a waste to not attempt to recruit them for the cause." He explained.  
I just glared. So j guess this is what it was like when the came to arrest me. Erwin just ignored the look I was giving him.  
"We leave in 20 minutes." He declared before turning on his heel and walking away.  
I wonder if I will see (Y/N)? If I do, what will I do?  
  
(Y/N)'s POV  
  
me and Kiera swung back and forth, suspended from the alley walls on our 3DMG.   
"so, what are we going to do today,  _Schatten_?" Kiera asked, teasingly using my nickname.   
We swung forwards toward each other. When we met in the middle we kicked of the other's feet to swing backwards.  
"There is a supply cart going to the MP head quarters. Those bastards need to learn how to share. They have chocolate and cleaning supplies. I prefer not being filthy so we don't have time to fuck up."  
"well then what are we waiting for?" She said, a predatory glint in her eyes.  
"We have an unhealthy addiction to fighting."

 

 

  
  
  
"SURVEY CORP! RETREAT! " I screeched. Those fucking ass holes ruining my party.  
Kiera growled and turned. Her custom brass knuckles with spikes dripped with blood. "WE CAN TAKE THEM"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF WE GET CAUGHT" I whirled and knocked out a military policeman with a kick to the head.  "DO YOU WANT TO GET RECRUITED AND EATEN BY TITAN? BECAUSE I SURVEY DON'T."  
"FUCK IT- LET'S GO!"Kiera she shouted over the gunfire.  
We zoomed away on our 3DMG.  I risked a look back. Four soldiers. Perfect.  
"SPLIT" I ordered.   
Kiera turned around, I never needed to explain or justify my plan. We had complete trust in each other. Two each.  
We threw ourselves in the opposite direction from each other. I heard the shouts of frustration from the soldiers behind. I looked back to see kiera's figure shrinking as she got further away. Her Hood threatening to fall back with her speed.  
Just as I was about to take a sharp left to get my attackers in a dark place, a deep voice boomed "LEVI! take the fast one! We will go after the other!"  
I missed my turn.  Dad was chasing me?!?! I couldn't let him see me. I sped up, tears threatened to escape my eyes. I pulled my hood lower over my face. I'm not letting that bastard see me. I hope kieras okay taking on three people, I don't doubt her abilities but I worry.  
I used my 3DMG to swing to the top of a building. I went straight for it. I doubted he would think it was me, so I used his own trick against him to catch him by surprise.  He never taught me but I saw him do it. I wasted so much admiration on him.  
Just as I got toward the building, I quickly kicked off the wall and spun, propelling myself in the other direction. I went over his head and looked down. He was looking right back at me. A single tear fell from my eye.  
  
  
Levis POV  
A drop of water hit my face as the criminal flipped over me. The Fuck? Was this shit head crying? I shighrd, annoyed. This was supposed to be a feared criminal?  Tch. I flew after them. They seemed distracted by something down below. I was close enough to hear a gasp.  
Down below shitty-glasses held the other criminals arms behind their back. She was chattering excitedly,  as if holding a dangerous vilgilante was nothing.  
"KI-EINSAMER WOLF" the other person ahead of me shouted.   
The 'wolf' looked up and then looked at me.  
"KEEP GOING,  DON'T FUCKING STOP!" she screamed.  
I got an idea. I dropped to the ground and ran over to her. I grabbed the cloak she wore and yanked her to me, holding my blade to her throat.  
"HEY - 3 SECONDS - SURRENDER OR SHE DIES" I demanded.  
The 'schtatten' froze on the building she was on. I struck a nerve. I new she wouldn't call my bluff. A second later they we're staying in front of me.  I pushed ft he 'wolf' over to her.  
"what the actual fuck are you doing?"   
"saving your life"  
"but-"  
"listen shit-for-brains, you were gonna get your throat slit. Am I just supposed to leave you?"  
"BUT-"  
"I KNOW"  
  
(Y/N)' s POV  
I silenced kiera. We both knew Levi wouldn't kill anyone. He hated pointless deaths. If I left he would think I didn't care, just like some generic underground scum.  
Someone cleared their throat, grabbing our attention. "I am commander -"  
"eyebrows?" I interrupted the impossibly tall blonde guy. Kiera attempted to stifle a laugh - she failed.  
"Erwin Smith of the survey corps" he continued like he hadn't heard us, "you are under arrest by the jurisdiction of the survey corps."  
"No shit" kiera muttered.  
"for theft" he began to list off.  
"yep" me and kiera confirmed, obviously being ignored.  
"Vandilising"  
"mhmm"  
"they we're asking for it" we agreed.  
"Disturbing the peace"  
"much peaceful"  
"assaulting the military police "  
We high fived.  
"DISRESPECT "  
"I guess that gets you the death penalty" kiera nudged me.  
"that's against the law? Damn karma, you nasty."  
"and suspected  murder amongst other things"  
"HANG ON A MINUTE" kiera interrupted.   
"THATS SOME BULLSHIT" I disagreed.  
"you disagree?" Erwin asked, caught off guard.  
"COURSE WE FUCKING DO, NO WAY WE KILL PEOPLE! NOW WE'RE GONNA BE HANGED."  
"OBJECTION"  
"SUSTAINED- HEY we should be lawyers if this whole Robin Hood thing blows over." I said, getting distracted.   
"innit though " kiera agreed.  
We heard a squeal behind us. We whirled around to see the person that held kiera before. she was practically drooling as she scribbled in a notebook.  
"the data I'm getting there is amazing! Criminals are interesting! Mind if I do some experiments on you?" She gushed.  
"the fuck?"   
"um, no..." kiera trailed off.   
My surprise was quickly replaced by anger as someone sniffed me from behind. I jumped away, seeing a guy nodding to himself. "Creep alert!" I squealed ducking behind Erwin, who looked as if he was losing the will to live   
Kiera was laughing at me, until the same guy sniffed her as well  she jumped back, "BITCH, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"  
IT was my turn to laugh now,  tears we're dripping out of my eyes. I wiped my tears away and looked at my fingers. I stopped laughing my 'wierdo' laugh and shook the water off. "Ew, emotion."  
I heard another squeal. The crazy experimentation - thing (was it male or female?) Was writing again. "So are you bipolar? Or is that just the way it is?"  
Bipolar? The fuck is bipolar? I glared at them. But they suddenly stopped. Their glasses flashed. The next thing I knew it had jumped at me and gripped my shoulders "PLEASE LET ME EXPERIMENT ON YOU"  
"personal. FUCKING. Space." I hooked my foot around the back of it's ankle I yanked hard, sweeping their feet out from under them. "Learn sine manners, shitty glasses."  
"you know that would have been badass if you weren't such a FUCKING hypocrite." Kiera informed me.  
"I'm always bad ass" I told kiera, walking to stand next to her.  
The survey corps soldiers stood there, looking confused. I tried not to look at dad, so I looked down at my gloved hands instead. No one said a word.  
"did we just freeze time?" Kiera asked.  
"let's go, then" I said. I doubted we did. The soldiers just stood their looking at shitty glasses. They looked like they we're waiting for something,  so we decided to sneak off.  
"Not another step" Levi drawled.  
"out the window" kiera mock-sighed.  
"Did not finish" I mock hissed.  
"not today" we agreed.  
"tch, what the fuck?" Levi said to himself.  
We heard a slow, choked breath being drawn in. It sounded like a dead person coming to life. I slowly turned around to see shitty glasses back on their feet. for once I felt scared.  
"what did you just call me?"   
Shit.  
"shitty glasses."  
A few seconds of silence.  
"LEVI CALLS ME THAT AS WELL, IS THIS THE WAY UNDERGROUNDERS THINK?!?" They exploded.  
Damn. Dad might notice who I am. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh?  
"hanji, that's enough." Erwin ordered.  
"but erwiiiiin-"  
"enough." he then turned to us. "You have two choices. Stand trail and I, personally, will defined by OK you two so you dont get killed. Or, you could resist us now and not get a chance to stand trail, resulting in the death penalty." He offered.  
"what's the catch?" I asked. We aren't getting that for free.  
"join the survey corps and join us in humanities fight against the titans."  
"fine." I agreed.  
"hold up a sec I haven't agreed to anything yet." Kiera protested.  
"And what would you like to do?" Erwin asked.  
"stand trial." She announced, as if it was a new idea.  
"so fucking weird." I sighed.  
Sniff guy decided to speak. "Holds and names"  
"he has a point." Levi also decided to speak up.  
Erwin saw me and kiera stiffen.  
I think we could keep some confidentiality.you can hide your faces and Change your names." He reasoned. I guess he is desperate for us to join. We breathed out in relief.   
"this is gonna fuck up somewhere down the line. Your plan is shit." Levi frowned.  
"then we will just have to see if it does." The commander challenged.


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/y-jC3H_8Dk4  
> mood music

Kieras POV

A book was thrust into my face. like literally into my face. I glared up at the guy holding it. he was bald, wearing a religious gown and glared right back at me with cold, unforgiving eyes.  
"do you mind?" I said, disgusted. Fucking wall worshippers.  
of course, he ignored me. "DO YOU SWEAR ON MARIA, ROSE AND SINA - PRAISE THE WALLS - OUR GLORIOUS PROTECTORS, TO TELL THE TRUTH THE WHOLE TRUTH, AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH?" he screamed, his face turning a dark red.  
"thats alot of truth." I observed.  
His face went fro red to purple at this. Just as h was about to explode, the judge interrupted him.  
"Thats enough pastor, sit down." he droned.  
the pastor stiffly complied and walked back to his seat on the right of me, with the military police. they sat together because, even though the MPs hate the wall lovers, they find their will to protect the walls essential to their own selfish survival. To my left of me was (Y/N), on her knees - chained to a pole, and the Survey Corps. Behind us sat the Garrison, mostly to drunk to understand what was going on, just waiting to go back to looking out for titans and drinking more.  
"Hey how come you didn't ask HER?" I protested.  
"Fuck you" (Y/N) groaned.  
The judge thumped his fist on the table to silence us.  
"There will be know questioning the prisoners while they use such language in the courtroom." Fair trial? yeah right. we haven't even told them our names, how will they sentence us? Is this even a real trial? fucking retards.  
"what is the military polices view on the matter?"  
"Kill the murderers!" the guy at the front proposed.  
"Objection!" everyone turned to look at commander eyebrows.  
"sustained - what is the Survey Corp's defence."  
"There is no actual evidence to suggest that these people killed anyone. Given that, we would like to have these two as our newest recruits, to fight for humanity against the titans. They have so far showed skill on the 3DMG, and their resistance for not being caught for so long further proves this." I know, I'm so amazing.  
"then why were they captured today?" said the preacher.  
"Because they arent MPs" I jerkeed my head towrds the scouts. I sensed confusion.  
"They fight for humanity's freedom with no exceptions, that includes the underground. The military police are coward scum. Why would we seriously hurt - yes, not kill, calm your tits - those who go up against titans." (y/N) explained.  
"thank you" I was grateful she explained for me.  
"I consider myself a teacher." She dismissed my thanks.  
The commander cleared his throat. I guess we should be quiet, but the preacher should as well.   
"it is decided. The criminals-" I saw (Y/N) flinch at the word. We aren't criminals, we just want to survive. "Will join the survey corps."   
I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding at the words.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/XaCsU-wDn6Y  
> mood music

Levi's POV  
"(M/N)" The (F/C) hooded criminal as we walked to the underground's exit. "Call me (M/N)."  
A few moments of silence passed as we approached the stairs leading to the surface.  
"Oh God, dont make me" The other whined, as if in realisation of something.  
"Yep."  
"Fuck you."  
"Eyebrows."  
My eyes immediately flicked to Erwin. H ow the fuck does he come into this?  
"id rather shave my eyebrows then get in bed with you."  
The fuck?  
The one in the blue cloak just sighed, giving up "Call me Josephine."  
"Nosephine when she is being stubborn or annoying." (M/N) chuckled.  
Hanji pulled out her notebook out of her pocket and wrote hat I presumed was their names and any new 'data' she had collected on them. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing.

 

Subject: Josephine  
Age:  
Height:   
Weight:  
Gender: Female

-Subject's criminal name is 'Einsamer Wolf', probably referring to her animalistic fighting style with her claw like blades she wears on each hand.

-Subject seems to be close to (M/N). Friends? Sisters? Lovers? Their relationship seems to be platonic though.

-Shifter?

 

Subject: (M/N)  
Age:  
Height: Slightly shorter than Levi.  
Weight:  
Gender: Female

-Subject is short like Levi, Is this a common occurrence in the underground, due to the cramped conditions?

-Subject is close to Josephine. Relationship status unknown.

-Nicknamed 'Schtatten', probably due to her silent, lethal fighting style.

-Shifter?

 

"Tch." I looked away noticing we could see the sunlight shining at the top of the stairs. (M/N) stopped, hand under her hood. She reluctantly whimpered.  
"Holy shit thats bright!" She hissed.  
"Uh - you guys have doctors and stuff right?" Josephine asked.  
"Why?" Shitty Glasses was interested.  
"I've had an eye injury since I was little." (M/N) said in a shaky voice.  
Hanji scribbled "unlikely" next the "Shifter?" under her name. "Of course."  
We stepped out onto the surface and the criminals stumbled about, taking in their surroundings in awe.  
Erwin smirked "Welcome to the surface," He paused, "Cadets."

Hanji's POV  
I wrote "Adorably clueless about the 'Surface World'" under their names.


	8. 6.5

_so yeah, this is a Christmas chapter. better late than never. this takes place as if it was a few weeks after recruited, so doesn't effect the storyline. Please enjoy._  
  
  
  
  
 **(Y/N)'s POV**  
-Christmas Eve-  
Everyone was packing up to leave, to see their families. There we're no expeditions at Christmas, people left today and returned after boxing day. They couldn't leave for too long. Some would stay however, in case of another attack. It was usually the orphans, like Mikasa, Eren and Armin. Everyone spent Christmas with their people, which was why we were making our way to the commanders office now.  
"Are you sure he will say yes?" Kiera asked, doubting my manipulative abilities.   
"I never said I did, but I intend not to break tradition." I grinned to myself.  
"Ah, Christmas tradition."  
We pretended to wipe a tear from our eyes. "Its the most evil thin I can imagine"  
We reached the door and I made sure my standard issued military uniform was okay, along with an (F/C) additional hoodie. We both wore one to cover our faces.  
"Remember - shut the fuck up- let me do the talking." I reminded her.  
"Is the swearing necessary?"  
"I want to seem civilized so I have to get it out of my system."  
She was about to laugh so I clapped my hand over her mouth. "No happiness we are supposed to be sad." I hissed.  
She frowned and covered my mouth with her own hand. I licked her.  
"Thats fucking gross - for a clean freak you really do some nasty stuff."  
"Shh - he might hear us"  
"Thats your fucking fault!" She vigorously wiped her hand on her jacket.  
I opened the door to his office, after knocking and getting no reply.  
"Commander?"  
The commander was sorting through last minute papers and did not notice us. I knocked twice on the door, startling him, "Commander?"  
"Ah - (M/N) - I apologize. What brings you here?"  
"Well me and Josephine came to ask if we could go hoe for the holidays." I asked, pretending to be nervous.  
We walked in and sat on the chairs in front of his desk.  
"I had a feeling you would ask this."  
"Ask what?" Said a voice from behind us.   
Levi.  
We all watched as he strode over to the window behind Erwins desk and lent on it, directing his gaze on me and Kiera.  
Erwin turned to us as well.  
"they wish to go home for the holidays. Erwin explained.  
"Tch. Who would want to go back there?" He Said to no one in particular.  
"Us." Kiera retorted.  
"We wanted to spend Christmas at home, with our people." I added on.  
"You sure they are just as Loyal?"  
"Its not about that, its about-"  
"What?"  
And so we argued like that for a while. My need to prove people wrong distracted me from being manipulative. But I realised it was pretty simple. It was a low blow, but it would work.  
"Hey _Heichou_."  
"Tch - What?"  
"Don't you have someone you would want to spend Christmas with?"  
"No, _Cadet_."  
"Oh shit." Kiera muttered under her breath when she realised what I was about to say.  
"Really?" I said, sarcastically shocked,Not even (Y/N)?"  
The room went silent, Dads eyes widened ever so slightly, then wet back to normal. Erwin looked between us, confused."Levi, Who-"  
"Give them the rest of to day" and with that, Levi marched out of the room.  
"Well if Levi thinks its okay, I guess it is. You have the rest of today, if you re not back by midnight, we will consider you deserters, leaving you to the military police. Am I understood Cadets?"  
"Understood, Commander." We saluted and then walked out of the office.

-A few hours later-  
(at the 'Hangout')

  
  
We Clung to the wall, determined not to fall.  
"What the fuck are we doing?" Kiera hissed.  
We were back underground, the putrid smell I had never realised was there, after being 'on the surface', filled our noses.  
"Having a cool entrance - we just need to wait for just the right moment." I explained.  
"Better be fucking worth it, Bitch, I'm starving."  
"Then you can eat this dick."  
Silence  
"you did not just - you know what - hurry up and pick you moment. I'm getting tired.  
"Then you can sit on this dick."  
"I hate you."  
"Banter."  
"Fuck you."  
"Eyebrows."  
"UGH."  
I bit my arm, stifling my giggles an went back to listening to their conversation.  
"-Boring without them."  
Perfect.  
I slapped Kiera's hand to tell her - to which she kissed her teeth at. i shot her a look that said 'Bitch, dont kiss your teeth at me.' I slid onto the windowsill and she followed. We sat casually.  
"Aww are the 'merry men' missing us?" I sarcastically cooed.  
They drew their weapons and pointed them at us - ready for a fight.  
This was-  
So.  
 _Fucking._  
COOL.  
They seemed to have realised who we were and all went silent.  
"Well thank god no one hugged me." Kiera huffed in relief.  
That was all it took to confirm it was really us. The room erupted into cheers, all twenty males running towards us, and of course, hugging kiera. they knew she would go rigid and beg fo personal space, but i would get violent so they knew better.  
"How did you leave?"  
"were you allowed?"  
"Did you escape?"  
"where's the fucking food?"  
We were bombarded with questions.  
I walked away and they made a path to get through the crowd, they knew i wouldn't answer shit. I made my way into the cleaning cupboard and stepped inside. Everything was the way i left it.  
"SHIT" Kiera shouted.  
The crowd replied with confusion.  
"SHIT" She shouted again.  
  
 **Kiera's POV**  
"DID YOU GUYS REMEMBER TO FUCKING CLEAN?!?!" I screeched, the realisation hitting me like a brick a few seconds before.  
We jumped at a loud bang coming from the direction of the cleaning cupboard. (Y/N) stood there, the broom she had just whacked off the wall gripped tightly in her hand. She hadn't taken her hood down yet, mainly because it was covered with dust, so she didn't want to touch it. I imagined she would have the 'Midget glare' that seemed to run through her family. She would tilt her head forward, giving a death glare from the tops of her eyes.  
"Then there is only one thing to do about that isn't there?" She said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
-Four hours later-  
  
 **(Y/N)'s POV**  
I stroked the newly cleaned table. It was time. I put my fingers to my lips, releasing a loud whistle. Kiera climbed up next to me.  
"I think its time to celebrate Christmas, dont you think?"Kiera announced.  
We were met with cheers.  
"But who will celebrate with us" Someone called out.  
We knew what they meant, so we removed our cloaks, revealing our faces. "The same as every year/" I replied.  
Christmas was for (Y/N) Rivialle, not the schtatten.  
  
-and yet another hour later-  
  
We hid in the shadows outside of the MP headquarters.   
"On my mark." I whispered to alleyways we his in. all was silent, the residents would stay silent, hiding in their homes every Christmas. they knew what would be coming. I took a deep breath and squeezed my 3DMG triggers.   
"GO"   
  
 **Erwin's POV**  
"Levi? What was all that about?" I asked the man standing in my office. fixing me with his usual glare.  
"Tch."  
"silent treatment Le-"I was interrupted by a loud persistent knocking on my door,  
"Name and business." I called out.  
"Cadet Arlert, Sir! It's urgent!"  
"Enter."  
The cadet threw the door open and got into a hasty salute."We have received a report from the Military Police from the underground, sir! It is an attack,         Believed to be led by the _schtatten_ and the einsamer wolf."  
"I fucking knew it" Levi muttered.  
  
-Time skip about half an hour-  
  
 **(Y/N)'s POV**  
We  sat behind the rows of tables we had flipped over as a barricade. The survey corps were standing on the other side of the dining hall. It was the same small group that arrested us in the first place.  
"(M/N), Josephine, we know you are there - we just want to talk."  
The group laughed, They clearly hadn't observe the style of the crime.I peaked through a gap between two of the tables. I saw dad and decided to announce my identity to him first.  
" _Comment êtes-vous si sûr que ce sont eux qui conduit ce groupe d'hommes fines ?"_ I called out, knowing he would have to narrow down the amount of people who could speak the language - not many.

Kiera gave a rough translation as she wasn't the best at speaking the language. She did however speak Irish and we both spoke English. I teach her French, she teaches me Irish, we make up for what the other lacks.  
I looked at Erwin and almost laughed at hi confused face, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, when he clearly wanted to keep his poker face on.

" _Peut-être que vous devriez traduire pour les sourcils, Levi_ " I suggested.  
He frowned, suspicious. He was about to speak but got interrupted by Hanji, who had abandoned her weapons in favour for a notebook which was being scribbled furiously in, While whooping with excitement. Levi started again "They said 'How are you so sure it is them who leads this group of fine men?' and then 'Maybe you should translate for Eyebrows, Levi'"

  
_" Eh bien, quand je l'ai dit ' Ce groupe d'hommes fines ' , je voulais vraiment dire connards sympathiques qui ne peuvent pas propre pour de la merde . "_ I explained.  
Levi gasped, recognition in his eyes, "Well, when i said 'This group of fine men' , I really meant likeable arseholes that can't clean for shit." he translated.  
"Enough games, Show yourse-" Erwin started.  
"(Y/N), Is that you?" Levi interrupted.  
I laughed without humour. "It took you a while" I climbed over the table and looked directly at him "Nice uniform-"

I paused. "papa."  
"Holy shit." he breathed.  
Kiera popped her head over the table, "oooh, this is getting good." she sung. "heeeey Uncle Levi"  
"(Y/N)? Kiera?" He said our names in disbelief and looked around at the Military Policeman that were on the ground. The room was destroyed, as if a bomb went off in it, the storeroom, once full of enough food to feed a whole town, was now empty. "you did this? why?"  
"Levi? You have family?" Erwin questioned, shocked at the failure to share such information.He was ignored.  
"Bastards had it coming to them, We do this every year.You guys were only called in because-" i looked around the room, "we had a little more steam to blow off this year."  
"I'm disappointed in you, _gosse._ Did all my lessons on not being caught go to waste?" Was his unexpected response. I felt oddly happy that he was slipping into French out of habit when talking to me.  
"We never do - just take comfort in the fact they had to call in you lot to catch us." I smirked.  
"I guess so, brat."  He smiled the tiniest of smiles.  
"Levi!" Erwin snapped. "Stop this at once, you are encouraging criminal activity!"  
"But Erwiiiiiin, my data!"  
"Hanji." he warned.  
"Really, this was a touching reunion." I got their attention back. "but it seems I must be going." I patted my stomach, "gotta be home in time for dinner."  
"You're going no where" Erwin got ready to fight.  
I laughed "Kiera already led the squad out, I'm not getting my guys caught up in your shit"  
They were shocked at the sudden realisation of the absence of Kiera. We conveniently barricaded ourselves by an open door. I reached into my pocket. "now if you'll excuse me-" I pulled the mix of herbs out and set it alight. they were meant to temporarily paralyse "merry Christmas."  
The realisation hit when they saw the smoke rising from my hand as i pulled my scarf over my nose. The smoke quickly filled the room and they were coughing, falling to the ground.

  
_"Tá brón orm le haghaidh an méid a dúirt mé ar maidin , athair . Ní raibh mé ag iarraidh a chur faoi deara tú aon pian !"_ ("I'm sorry for what i said this morning, father. I didn't want to cause you any pain!" in Irish) I shouted. He didn't understand what I said, but I had to apologize.   
I looked at him, coughing on the floor. He stared right back at me with forgiveness and confusion. He knew i had to get away, but he didn't know what i said.  _" Je vais expliquer un jour, je le promets! "_ ("I 'll explain one day , I promise. " in French)  
Through the door behind me, a figure ran toward me. They grabbed my arm and dragged me away. A few moments later I found myself on a roof, a few buildings away. Kiera crouched in front of me as I sat on the ground. She threw my cloak over my shoulders, fastened it and pulled my hood over my face as if i was a child. She was wearing her cloak.  
"I  told the guys to distribute the food with out us, we have to leave. Our best bet to get away is to go as the _Sctatten_ and the _Einsammer Wolf,_ Do you understand? They will be coming after us now." She told me this while Holding onto the sides of my face, looking into my eyes. I blinked out of my daze and nodded.  
We stood and were about to leave when a voice croaked from behind us. "Stop right there."  
We turned to see the squad that had tried to arrest us standing with there blades out. I averted my gaze from my father, Thankful for the hood that hid it. They all probably had hoarse voices, they stood on shaking legs. "Well you look like shit, what happened?" I said in a false amused voice,hoping they dint notice I was acting.  
"Were you involved in this?" Erwin gestured to the building we had just left. Kiera breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Nope, I wish we were, though." Kiera nonchalantly replied.  
They glared at us.  
I pointed in the direction my men went. "Rivialle and her cronies went that way-" I turned my head to Levi. "If you were wondering."  
He glared, he looked like shit. I tried not to growl in frustration at myself. "Tch, Lets go"  
They turned to leave, we followed, heading for what was to become a rather uneventful Christmas day.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovable twits settle into life at the survey corps. They meet their new room-mate and Jean is a Douchebag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait.

_Chapter 6.5 is the aftermath of this chapter._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Y/N)'s POV  
It was decided that we were to be trained along with the existing members of the survey corps, not join the trainees at the military school. It wasn't a popular choice amongst the soldiers, but we were already skilled enough with the 3DMG so they just had deal with it. And by deal with it, I mean these ignorant fuckers would glare at us and talk shit like we were deaf. Some would speak right to our faces. Unfortunately, we had to promise not to be violent. Sparring practice became my favourite activity while training, Kiera agreed. 

After leaving the underground, we headed straight to the HQ in town so we could see a doctor. Apparently my left eye needed "urgent medical attention" and hanji had to take samples "as a caution". None one let hanji take samples. To be quite honest I had no fucking clue how I got the injury, neither does Kiera. Grandma Lily told me I had received the injury when I was 9 years old, and nothing more. No matter how much I asked , she would refuse. She ended up taking the reason to her grave.

Due to a lack of doctors in the underground, I had never got it checked out. If there was any they were over priced so they weren't worth my time. I had felt that an eye-patch would suffice, so had used the temporary bandage ones. Kiera had gotten sick of my constant complaining about needing new ones because they were so fucking dirty, so she bought me a leather, and early birthday present. I guess it was convenient getting the injury so close to my 10th birthday.  

It turned out I had a corneal scar amongst other eye infections. Fucking disgusting. I asked the doctor who was with me, sworn to secrecy about my identity if I could beach my eye. He laughed scared and explained to me the risks as if I was stupid. I know that I can't, but still - it would be clean. Kiera looked about ready to to tear his fucking throat out. He took one look at her and ran out the room like the devil was after him. 

I yanked my hood up before shitwin and shitty glasses who were waiting outside burst in. They saw us standing there angry and he chose not to ask.

We were then taken to the castle where they kept the titan shifter and the 104th trainees. apparently the military had taken quite a hit when the female titan attacked, so they needed more recruits.

We weren't welcomed with open arms, the other recruits looked down on us. We couldn't give a shit though. One girl talked to us though. I have to admit her kindness scared the shit out me and she was so...so...eager to talk to us. Kiera obviously excelled at the whole talking thing in comparison to me. I was so close to going mad at the girl, because I'm just SO amazing in social situations. She told us her name was Touka Michealis. I told her it was too long so I was just going to call her 'Touks' instead. She just smiled politely. She had this childlike innocence about her, but I could tell she was hiding something when I looked into her Hazel eyes. She kept tugging every now and then on her black hair that was pulled back into her ponytail. It seemed like a nervous tick.

It turned out we were to share a room with her. Eyebrows had explained that one cadet had to know what we looked like in case of emergency. To me it just seemed like bullshit but we just went with it

She took us too our room that was plain with two bunk beds and four chests of drawers. There was a small bathroom attached. We could tell such a thing was only given to a cadet if they had permission from the person in charge of the building, which i found out was Levi, seeing as Erwin would always be at headquarters most of the time doing bullshit commander stuff. We kept our mouths shut about it.

She also gave us our uniforms, which we had to get dressed into and wear them everyday unless told otherwise. I realised I would be spending alot of time in the laundry room.   
We then went and had our first taste of training. I hated it, but  certain bigheaded horseface fucker made it better for me.

We were sparring and had to get into partners, Kiera went straight for some super tall guy, the thirsty bitch. I'm bad with names but he was cute and had brown hair and brown eyes and had a sort of shy awkwardness about him. I decided to call him cinnamon bun. 

I went with Jean, which I'm pretty sure is french for douchebag. He tried to provoke me into fighting, I wasn't bothered, I didn't see how trying to take down an attacker with a knife would help me fight titans. He kept running at me and I would half heartedl take him down while he said "even Jeager can fight better than you." Whatever that meant.  I looked over and saw Kiera taking down Cbun.  It was kind of gross, in an odd way it was like shewas flirting in the way she did it. Not sexual, but it grossed me out all the same.  
We had to switch roles and then it was my turn to take down kirchniegh with the wooden knife. I looked at the weapon and glared at it. I dropped the piece of shit on the ground.

"fuck that." I hissed savagely. 

The instructor started telling me to pick it up or I would run laps whilst Jean laughed at me.

"too scared? Wow you arent all that are you Schatten?"

"actually," I replied calmly,  " if I wanted to do this I would use a real knife." I put my fists up, getting into a fighting stance. "So how about we use our fists instead."

He looked like he had shit himself as he looked me up and down. The surrounding cadets started whispering.

"Hey, doesn't she remind you of annie?"

"yeah, just look at that stance"

I picked up Kiera's voice talking to Cbun "well berty,  I put all my money on (M/N) winning, how about you?"

I smirked to myself.

The instructor pushed his way through. 

"CADET (M/N), PICK UP THE KNIFE NOW AND RESUME TRAINING. THAT GOES FOR THE RED OF YOU ASWELL."

"Fine." I huffed.

I picked up the weapon and got ready. Jean seemed to have regained his composure and everyone else went back to sparring, they still watched.

"you're all talk anyway, you couldn't take me down."

We heard a "tch" from behind us. I kept my eyes on Jean. He saluted, like the rest. I didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"c - captain?" He stuttered. 

"you must me confident, kirchstien, I you think you can take down a criminal from the underground that is holding a knife, much less turn you back on them while they are doing so." Levi said.

"wha-" Jean started, I interrupted him.

I dashed forward with incredible speed and tackled him to the ground. I sat on his chest, pinning his arms under my knees with painful strength. I lifted the knife and drove it down towards his face.

There were sounds of alarm from the on lookers, thinking I was going to kill him. I stopped the knife a centimeter from his eye. He was to scared to even scream, rooted in place, fear in his eyes. I leaned forward to his ear, talking to him quietly. Everyone was silent so they heard anyway.

"A word of advice jean-"

He tried to talk but I pushed down with my knees, almost crushing his wrists.

"never take your eyes off your attacker. Understand?"

"yes." He squeaked.

"I'm going to get up now, if you want to make yourself feel better you can try and attack me& but it will only result in more embarrassment for you."

I got up and stepped away, Kiera was at my side.

"that was so fucking cool." She whispered. 

"I know"

she held out her hand " low five"

I low fived her.

The instructor seemed surprised." That's all for today, you're dismissed. "

everyone started to walk off and Touka rushed over to us.

"(M/N)." I turned and saw Erwin with dad.

"come to my office in 10 minutes. "

He turned and walked off with dad.

"well, your in deep shit." Kiera stated. 

"you didn't exactly stray off task though." Touka reasoned.

  
_**-10 minutes later-** _

 

I sat infront of Erwin ' s desk as he looked at me. We had been sitting in awkward silence since I got here. I shifted in my seat.

"you are on the special operations squad, or squad levi. So is Josephine. It seems you need guidance for your skills." He paused. " you are dismissed."

I froze in place and he turned back to his paper work. I tried to process this. He just looked back up expectantly.

"huh" was all I said as I got up and left the room. Kiera and Touka were waiting outside.

holy shit, we are in squad levi?!?" Kiera asked. "I'm disappointed that you weren't in trouble."

"That's a good thing though, right?" Touka said, becoming the voice of reason for us.

"it calls for celebration." I smirked and turned to Kiera " you know it's Christmas soon, right"

we shared a mischievous look, Touka looked between us confused.

"what's going on?"

"not to worry Touka,  the less you know the better. Can t have you in trouble now, can we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touka Michealis is an OC I have asked for permission to use from someone on an anime Facebook group. If you want your OC in my story please answer these question in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> name?
> 
>  
> 
> Gender?
> 
>  
> 
> Personality?
> 
>  
> 
> Survey crop? Military police? Garrison? Criminal? Not fussed (ill choose for plot)?
> 
>  
> 
> And how do you look?
> 
> Clothes? Hair? Eyes? Etc
> 
> Do you accept Kiera and reader? Do you want to be their rivals or not?
> 
>  
> 
> Please know it is not certain all will be included.


End file.
